Lost
by The Daydrifter
Summary: Lucy stumbles into Albion, and asks to get back home. Merlin, along with Arthur, who discovers his secret, helps her around the castle. This is a fic regarding her reactions to some characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Merlin.

Chapter 1:

Merlin grumbled as he hauled the heavy bucket of water up the stairs. He grunted with the effort, before dropping it in relief right outside of Arthur's door. Arthur's door opened suddenly, and he groaned as the water spilled all over the floor. Another chore to add to the list: Clean up the floor. He looked up in annoyance, his eyes widening as a girl, around the age of 17, came out, looking around.

She was a pretty girl, with dark brown curls that cascaded down her back, bright brown eyes, porcelain skin, and a slender figure. However, the determination that shone in her eyes despite the fear changed people's opinion on her instantly, recognising her as a warrior. She was dressed in a tunic, dark brown pants and leather boots, and her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail.

Several thoughts ran through Merlin's head. First of all: What was a _girl_ doing in _Arthur's_ room? Was he with her? As in leaving Gwen and going with this girl? Merlin shook his head. No, that was stupid. He himself knew that Arthur was still very much in love with Gwen. Then, the next question: How did she get into Arthur's bedroom? The only way in was to climb the window, but knights would have spotted her already.

Merlin frowned, staring at her as she stared back, before the sound of boots came, and judging from the clinking of armour, it was Arthur just back from training with the knights. Someone else was with him, though, and Merlin grinned despite himself. There was no mistaking that voice.

Gwen.

He frowned at the girl, ready to push her back in, but before he could even move, Arthur and Gwen rounded the corner, stopping right in front of Merlin, the half opened door, and the girl. Arthur first noticed the puddle, and looked up, only to see the girl.

"Merlin, who is that?"

"Who is who?" Merlin decided to try and play the fool.

"You know who I am talking about. The one beside you. The girl." The girl walked out, chin held high despite the fear she must have been feeling.

"Where am I?"

Arthur drew his sword, but a gentle hand from Gwen stopped him from doing so. "You are in Camelot, the Castle of Pendragon."

"Who are you?" She continued.

"I think I should be the one asking that question."

The girl answered defiantly. "Lucy. Lucy Pevensie."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And how did you get into my chambers? Unless my hopeless manservant managed to sneak you in somehow." Merlin spluttered.

"What?! I only _just_ realised that she was there! I had absolutely nothing to do with it, you prat." Arthur scowled at him, ready to respond, before Gwen walked over to the girl, smiling warmly.

"Hello, Lucy. I'm Guinevere, but my friends call me Gwen."

Lucy looked slightly confused but schooled it to a calm composure at once, not letting her guard down. "Nice to meet you." Her voice was surprisingly steady. "And to answer your question," She turned to Arthur, "I do not know. I suddenly appeared there, from where I was eating with my siblings."

Arthur scowled once more. "Sorcery. We must find the cause and destroy it." Lucy seemed slightly horrified by this prospect.

"Excuse me?"

"We have to find the sorcerer and punish him for his crimes."

"What had the sorcerer done wrong? It must have been a mistake, sending me here."

"Sorcery is banned in Camelot-"

"Why?" Merlin stared openly at her. She didn't seem uncomfortable with voicing her opinions in front of the prince. "And who are you?"

Arthur bowed only slightly. "Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot." Lucy frowned.

"And you're just going to punish a sorcerer for performing unintentional magic?"

"Unintentional?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You mean you know the sorcerer?" He pulled out his sword.

"Of course not!" Lucy replied indignantly, not in the least intimidated by the sword. "I told you, I have no idea what I am doing here. And what purpose or advantage would a sorcerer have by sending me here? This must be unintentional."

Arthur seemed to consider this, before he spoke. "I have to consult my father about this." Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but Arthur cut her off. "Don't speak. Who do you think you are?"

Lucy growled. "I am Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia."

* * *

**AN: I don't know these very well: I watch them, I don't know how in character they are. Story is very short, finished writing. Characters might be OOC. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Merlin.

Chapter 2:

Merlin would have done anything to get a picture of Arthur's face at that moment. His expression was priceless, before he regained his composure. "You have my sincerest apologies, milady." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded.

"Very well."

"I will have to bring you to my father." Lucy nodded, her eyes blazing with determination, and she followed Arthur as they headed to the throne room. Merlin whistled, and Gwen shot him a look.

Merlin smiled innocently. "What? I have _never_ seen Arthur that shocked before, or anyone speaking back to him." Gwen continued to stare disapprovingly at him. "Oh, so you don't find his face funny?"

At this, Gwen's resolve cracked, and a grin escaped to her lips. "Ok, but-Merlin, where are you going?!"

"Going to see the expression of Uther." Gwen huffed, but followed him nonetheless. Both entered the hall silently, where Uther was now conversing with Lucy.

"You have my sincerest apologies for this, ah, inconvenience, but I hope it can be resolved quickly and you can be sent back to your home." Lucy nodded, her features set expressionless. With her head held high, the determination in her eyes, the firm expression, no one would mistake her for a peasant. Only a queen could hold herself like that.

Merlin could see respect for the Queen coming from all directions, and Morgana looked approving of Lucy. That should be good thing.

"And you have my deepest thanks." Lucy replied. Uther nodded, and waved Arthur to his side.

"Father."

"Arhtur, take Lady Lucy-"

Here, Lucy cut in. "Just Lucy, please, your highness." Uther looked surprised, but nodded nonetheless. The knights that were currently in the hall looked stunned at the king's sudden agreement.

"Take Lucy to a room, and see that she is settled down." Arthur nodded, before Lucy followed him out, Merlin and Gwen exchanging a look before following Arthur and Lucy out silently.

* * *

Gwen was not jealous. She tried to convince herself of that. She wasn't. Of course she wasn't. Arthur loved her, she was certain. And, anyway, a marriage between two possibly powerful countries- She stopped herself. When had she thought of _marriage_?

She looked to the front, where Lucy and Arthur were talking as if they were old friends. Both of them shared a laugh, until they reached Lucy's room. When they did, Arthur turned to Gwen, a slightly apologetic look on his face. She plastered on a smile, and nodded.

"Gwen will take care of you while you are here." Lucy smiled at the maid, and Gwen couldn't help but smile genuinely back. Lucy, although a queen, seemed so young, so naïve, yet she was a perfect queen. Both walked into the room, before Lucy smiled.

"We didn't get to talk earlier." Gwen nodded, and Lucy sat down, gesturing for the maid to do the same. Gwen sat down slightly awkwardly, before smiling as well. "It's nice to meet you Gwen. Where're you from?"

* * *

Within the next hour, Gwen and Lucy had talked about almost everything, though Lucy was careful not to reveal too much about sorcery. Gwen seemed astounded that she defended a sorcerer, but was approving all the same. Suddenly, Lucy's stomach grumbled, and she blushed, while Gwen laughed.

"Are you hungry?"

Lucy laughed as well. "To be fair, I _was_ spirited away during dinner." She stood up. "Where do we get food?" Gwen hurried stood up, shaking her head.

"No. I get it, you stay here. It's the rules." Lucy frowned.

"Fine. You get it, and I'll go with you." Gwen bit her lip, but knowing that Lucy was a very stubborn person, nodded, and led Lucy out.

* * *

**AN: Ok, how was the second chapter? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Merlin.

Chapter 3:

"She actually defended whoever sent her there, Gaius! She didn't care about whether sorcery was evil or not!" Merlin was practically jumping with excitement. Gaius shook his head at his ward's actions.

"But that does not mean that you can reveal anything to her."

Merlin frowned. "Why not?"

"What if she goes to Uther?"

"She wouldn't!" Merlin protested. "She defended an unknown sorcerer against Arthur!"

"But we don't know where her loyalties lie-" Gaius cut himself abruptly off as there came footsteps approaching and a knock on the door. "Come in!" Merlin hastily grabbed a book, while Gaius grabbed some vials, pretending to make a concoction. A head peered in, and Merlin looked up, grinning.

"Hi Lucy." Lucy smiled, though it was clear she was uncomfortable. "What can we help you with?"

Lucy looked slightly sheepish. "I came out to walk around the castle, but I seem to have gotten lost." Merlin smiled.

"No worries. Everyone gets lost here for the first few days." He turned to Gaius. "Right. You haven't met Gaius. Gaius, Lucy, Lucy, Gaius." Gaius smiled pleasantly.

"It was very brave of you to try and defend the sorcerer." Lucy frowned.

"The sorcerer did nothing wrong. It could have just been an accident. No one gets any sort of advantage by sending me here." Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"But you do know that sorcery is illegal in Camelot?"

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? Why is the king so bent on destroying anything to do with sorcery?" Gaius merely shrugged, before pinning her with a piercing stare.

"When the sorcerers attacked a long time ago, Uther developed a hatred for them. That is all you need to know, your majesty-"

"Lucy, just Lucy, please." She interrupted. Gaius raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway, and gestured to Merlin.

"It's getting late. Merlin." Merlin nodded, and led her out of the room. Gaius stared after her retreating form, frowning. Maybe she could be trusted. Just maybe.

* * *

"Good morning!" Gwen arrived into the room, carrying some breakfast. She smiled at seeing Lucy yawn and rub her eyes, before she sat up in bed and walked over to the table, gesturing for Gwen to do the same. "Do you want to get dressed?"

Lucy laughed. "I think that I am more than capable of dressing up myself and getting my own clothes." She suddenly frowned. "Do you have any sort of trousers? The dresses are beautiful, they really are, but I don't like walking around in a dress."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "You would be the first queen that I know that would prefer trousers over a dress." She then blushed. "No offence, Lucy." The queen smiled.

"There is a reason I'm titled 'Lucy the _Valiant_' for a reason." A shadow darkened over her face. "Not like my sister."

"Your sister?" Gwen asked, tilting her head. Lucy's eyes widened, like she had revealed something that she shouldn't have. Gwen smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry. You can trust me." Seeing the girl hesitate, she then smiled. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's alright."

Lucy sighed. "I-I don't know. My sister isn't like my sister anymore. She's named 'Susan the _Gentle_, and is known as the 'fairest face across the land', if the ballads are right. But she used to love hunting with us. That was, until she decided to return to more girly ways, dresses, outfits, shoes, and the list goes on and on."

"Girly?" Gwen stifled her laughter at Lucy's frown, before both turned as Merlin poked his head in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Lucy huffed mock haughtily.

"Yes, you are. Go to the stocks, and stay there for a week!" Merlin raised an eyebrow, before all three burst out laughing. That was, until a voice sounded out from the corridor.

"You're getting awfully comfortable, Merlin. Go muck out the stables." Merlin turned around, protesting.

"But I just cleared them out yesterday!"

"Good." Arthur appeared in view. "Then you can go and polish all of my armour." Merlin scowled, rolling his eyes, before sulking off. Lucy watched in amusement, before turning to Arthur. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but Morgana has asked for your presence."

Lucy tilted her head. "Your sister?" Arthur nodded. Lucy smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**AN: Third chapter. As usual, press the button and tell me how you think it was...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Merlin.

Chapter 4:

Morgana looked up, smiling as Lucy entered. The queen looked confident, though a little shy as well, and if Morgana didn't know better, she would have said that Lucy was a warrior.

"You wanted to speak to me, Lady Morgana?"

Morgana smiled. "Please, let's not care about formalities here." Lucy smiled briefly as well, before tilting her head. Morgana decided to continue, wondering if Lucy could somehow help her with her nightmares. "I-I would like to know why you defended sorcerers."

"How did you know about that?"

"I overheard Arthur." Both giggled, before Lucy turned serious once again.

"To be fair, it doesn't matter if evil is magic or not. It's like what someone once told me: It doesn't matter what weapons or powers you possess, what matters is how you use them and decide to share them."

Morgana tilted her head. "But the sorcerers have been attacking Camelot."

"With very good reason. Uther killed most of them during the Purge, and they would generally want revenge. If he wasn't like this, then the sorcerers and the people can live together in harmony."

The ward of Uther nodded slowly, before leaning forward. "May I tell you a secret?" Lucy nodded. "Can you swear it to me that you will not reveal it unless I say so or you deem it absolutely necessary?"

Lucy nodded. "I swear it on my life."

Morgana nodded shakily. "At night, I have nightmares." At Lucy's questioning gaze, she continued. "Nightmares that tell the future. Or what seems like it."

Lucy walked closer to Motgana. "Nightmares?"

She nodded. "They seem so…_real_. I mean, there was one where I saw Arthur dying under a lake. It, according to Merlin, came true. And there were some others…I-" Lucy cut her off gently.

"Morgana, it's alright. So the nightmares always come true?" Morgana nodded, obviously terrified. "And you think that you might have something to do with being a sorcerer?" Again a nod.

Morgana was impressed at how fast this, on the outside, beautiful young lady could match the dots in so little seconds.

"Morgana, don't worry. I won't tell." she pursed her lips. "Do you want me to try and see if there is anything I can do about it? I can always go the Gaius and say I'm-"

The lady shook her head, already grateful and liking this girl. "Don't worry. He gives me my potion on his rounds, but…" She sighed.

"It doesn't work." Lucy was slowly nodded. "What about Arthur?"

"He doesn't know a dream from reality. What makes you think that he could help me?" Both looked at each other, before bursting out laughing. Lucy then looked out and winced.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go now."

Morgana nodded. "Pleasure to have talked with you."

Lucy smiled, before exiting.

* * *

**AN: End of Chapter 4. Whew. What do you think? And…**

**To ChocalatyMind: sorry if this gets boring, because this was just a quick idea before I ****lost inspiration. Glad I got you into a crossover! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Merlin.

Chapter 5:

Initially, Sir Leon had been wondering how this young girl, no older than 16 or 18, could be a queen. But now, as he looked at her stoic pose and the way she held herself at times, he did not hesitate anymore.

She seemed to enjoy horse riding, moving at a slightly faster pace, causing them to also move that way to keep up with her.

Arthur made conversation with her, and both were soon talking about politics, something that Leon did not learn nor care about.

Suddenly, all of them looked up. Lucy was the one to voice it. "Something's wrong."

Within seconds, bandits surrounded them, and Leon, true to his word earlier to Arthur, stayed close to the maiden, who merely dodged and backed away from the bandits, leaving him to take care of the ones attacking him.

After a fatal blow, Leon was struck down, his arm bleeding severely. Merlin noticed and called the girl's name. "LUCY!" Said person looked up from where she had been kneeling next to the injured knight, before taking his blade and blocking the bandit's blade with Leon's.

The knights, Arthur and Merlin stared at her in amazement, though Arthur and Merlin snapped out of it quickly as the bandit was slowly backed up by the queen. Her face showed determination, and Merlin, for a second, felt frightened of her, before a smart manoeuvre made the bandit lost his weapon. A kick to the chest let the bandit hit the ground.

"Behind you!" Merlin called out once again, and Lucy turned, keeping her cool. She dropped the blade and drew her dagger, blocking the bandit's blade with her small one, which, incredibly, kept strong.

Lucy kicked the bandit's legs from under him, and the bandit fell to the ground, before getting tackled by Percival, who tied him up.

Arthur walked over, before a yell from Lucy caught their attention as a blade, a few millimetres from killing Arthur struck. Merlin, not thinking as always, used magic to fell the blade.

Of course, the knights noticed, and instantly surrounded Merlin, blades drawn. "No!" Lucy protested, while Arthur merely looked confused.

"Merlin?"

The warlock looked down, guilty, and sighed. "Look, Arthur, I didn't choose to-"

"Why didn't you tell me? What are you, someone sent to kill me?"

Merlin snorted. "Of course not. If it was, I would have done so a long time ago. Your father, maybe, but I helped…" He sighed. "Keep him alive."

Lucy was leaning over Leon, and Arthur frowned as she took a small vial hung around her neck, hidden in her clothes. She gently poured a drop from the golden liquid into Leon's arm, where the wounds started closing.

She then turned around, standing defiantly.

"Arthur, Arthur!" Arthur turned, numbed. For a second, he was relieved that only his trusted knights were around: Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan. He hesitated, before looking up. All were looking at him for instructions.

Arthur looked at his manservant once more, before going to get his horse. "Don't use magic near the village or you'll get another inspection, and get caught, Merlin." Merlin sighed with relief as Arthur commanded his knights to gather up the unconscious bandits and bring them back with them.

A small hand grasped his wrist. He turned, surprised, seeing Lucy's earnest face. "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur merely nodded, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his heart.

Merlin felt a flash of jealously, but ignored it for a moment. What was wrong with him? He didn't like Lucy.

* * *

**AN: WARNING! The story is gonna progress ****_really_**** quickly from now, probably two more chapters. Sorry! Ask if you want a sequel after the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Merlin.

Chapter 6:

As promised to Lucy, Arthur did not reveal Merlin's magic. However, Lucy and Merlin had both agreed to tell Gwen, and Elyan had been supporting that idea, though Arthur had disagreed. This turned into a very interesting battle between Arthur and Lucy and Merlin, with the latter two winning, of course.

Lucy had told Gwen, who had suddenly rushed up to talk to Merlin, while Merlin was also trying to apologise to her for the death of her father, to which she forgave him completely.

It was surprising how fast the knights and Gwen had gotten used to the idea of magic. But Merlin and Arthur…Lucy sighed as she approached Merlin's room. Gaius merely smiled at her, before gesturing to the door leading to Merlin's room.

Merlin was sitting facing the window, back hunched. "Merlin?"

He turned around, surprised. "Lucy!"

She smiled, before sitting down next to him as he beckoned to her. "Are you ok?"

Merlin sighed. "Besides for the fact that Arthur dismissed me for a few days and is frequently ignoring me, just peachy." Lucy laughed, but gently placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin, you said it yourself, while we were talking last Friday. Arthur is not his father."

"At least Uther has reactions. Arthur doesn't."

"He's just getting over the shock that you, his most trusted friend-"

"Servant."

"_Friend_, has magic and has succeeded in hiding it from him for two years, and came to a suicidal country."

Merlin sighed, turning around, where Lucy's gaze bore into him. Suddenly, without warning, he pressed his lips to hers. Lucy froze for a few seconds, before gently responding, and slightly nervously.

As if acting on instinct, Merlin's arms wrapped around her waist, while one of Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck, the other supporting his head as he accidental forced her down on the bed, before footsteps moving up the stairs had both sitting up straight, looking like deer in headlights, before they quickly straightened themselves.

Merlin then murmured to her. "If you didn't have to go back, would you-?"

Lucy smiled, nodding as Arthur knocked, and entered as Merlin called out. Merlin looked surprised to see him there, while Lucy smiled knowingly. "Am I interrupting something?"

Lucy shook her head. "I was just leaving." She placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, and murmured, "Good luck." before walking out of the room.

Merlin suddenly felt depressed again as Lucy left. But he turned to Arthur, who fidgeted, before speaking.

* * *

Lucy met Gwen in the hallway. "Well?"

The queen grinned. "They're talking." Both smiled, before they walked away.

"By the way, Lucy, I don't think I've asked you, but where did you learn to fight like how Elyan said you did?"

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be the last. More things happening in the other, and yes, again, I know things are progressing fast. Review!**

Lucy laughed. "When you have two brothers who are warriors and an older sister who used to do archery, you tend to also get that."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Merlin.

Chapter 7:

Another day horse riding, but just him, Merlin, Gwen and Lucy was relaxing for Arthur. His father, thankfully, had ordered for Arthur to go with Queen Lucy, while both brought their servants along.

"So, how's your stay in Camelot so far?" Arthur asked Lucy, to which she smiled.

"To be fair, quite messy with the events of the last few days, but good. There's you, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana." She looked ahead, and her heart froze in fright at the tall figure who walked down, her smirk cold and unfriendly.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant. Wonderful to meet you again."

Lucy looked at her defiantly, slowly getting off her horse. "Jadis." Jadis grasped onto her staff tightly.

"Wondering how I got here?" She sighed dramatically. "Replacing me was easy when the people thought I was you." Lucy's eyes widened in horror as Jadis walked forward, circling her. "The old goat had it coming, really."

Lucy turned. "What have you done with him?"

Jadis smiled, before, with lightning speed, drew a dagger and tried to stab Lucy in the side. Merlin was reacting, ready to use magic if necessary, but it wasn't necessary. Lucy blocked it with her own dagger, her eyes wide, before they narrowed.

The next move the witch did was use her staff to try and freeze Lucy, though Lucy narrowly dodged it. Arthur looked at Gwen and Merlin, both who nodded, before Gwen took off, going to call more knights.

Bandits surrounded them again, but Arthur held them off as Merlin sent wave after wave of bandits scuttling. "Where does she find so many?"

Arthur shrugged. "I thought _you_ would know."

Merlin snorted, before turning back as the galloping of horses was heard. "Finally. Ten minutes." He turned, his eyes wide. "Lucy!" Lucy was struck by Jadis' staff. Instead of flying off like they had expected her to, Lucy was frozen completely.

Arthur and Merlin looked, wide eyed, before Merlin reacted first. Seeing Jadis gloat about her victory, he aimed a spell at her staff, which promptly broke. The witch screeched, before a portal next to her opened and she was tackled by a lion.

The knights arrived to beat the last few of the bandits, while the ones behind Jadis were easily taken out by two knights, slightly older than Lucy. The dark haired one, the younger one, noticed Lucy first. "Lu!"

He turned to the lion, who walked over to Lucy, and breathed on her, with the ice melting. Lucy blinked as she unfroze, before she hugged the lion tightly. "Aslan!" Her voice was slightly muffled as the lion gently nuzzled his snout against her head.

"Lucy." The ones from Camelot backed away as Merlin looked at the thing uncertainly. "The lion can talk."

Lucy laughed as she looked up, before being tackled by the younger male, who was still older than her. "Ed!"

"Lucy, don't ever do that again. You gave us all a heart attack!" Lucy laughed again, before she faltered. Edmund, as if realising what he had just said, then spoke quietly again. "She's away. She doesn't know you were gone."

"And Mr. Tumnus?"

Peter smiled. "He's fine. A little worried about you-"

"_Very_." Edmund cut in. Peter glared at him, before continuing.

"But fine."

Lucy gasped, as if suddenly realising something, and turned the two to the small group. "Um, these people are my brothers."

Peter walked forward, and took Arthur's offered hand. "High King Peter."

Arthur's smile became only slightly strained as he replied. "Prince Arthur." Meanwhile, Edmund was introducing himself to Merlin.

"King Edward the Just."

Merlin smiled and shook his hand. "Merlin. The prat's manservant."

"Shut up, Merlin."

Edward and Merlin pretended not to notice as Edmund continued, Lucy watching with an amused grin, and Aslan merely looking bemused. "Ah, so there's someone ale with that problem. I'm a sort of servant to the prat that's shaking your prat's hand, but he would deny it and claim I was still king, though he is High King."

"Shut up, Edmund."

Lucy cut in. "Are we going home now?" Aslan nodded, and gestured to the now open portal. Edmund and Peter nodded at the small group, before walking off. Edmund's voice could faintly be saying, "I really liked Merlin."

And a response from Peter: "Shut up, Ed."

Lucy laughed again, before hugging Gwen, who hugged her just as tightly back. "Take care." She then walked over to Arthur, shaking his hand. "Thank you, and thank your father for me."

Arthur nodded. "Shame. Morgana seemed to enjoy your presence."

Lucy smiled, before hugging Merlin. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear, before slipping something into his hand. Merlin frowned, but didn't say anything. Leon stepped forward, bowing slightly.

"Thank you, Queen Lucy. I am forever in debt to you." Lucy smiled again, shaking her head.

"You don't owe me anything." She then looked at Aslan, who nodded, before letting Lucy walk through the portal first.

"Wait!" Gwen called after her. She turned.

"Yes?"

"Will you come back?"

Lucy beamed. "If you want me to." Gwen laughed, before Lucy vanished through the portal. Aslan fixed them with a stare, before turning to Merlin.

"Be careful, young warlock. Do not fall for deceptions of visual images." With that, he, too, vanished and the portal closed. Merlin frowned, before they all turned around, heading back.

* * *

Merlin went to bed, before he remembered the thing that was in his pocket. He took it out, and smiled at the small vial, which contained a small amount of the golden liquid that Lucy had used.

A note was tied around it, and he opened it.

_Just something to remind you of me. _

_Lucy_

* * *

**AN: Last chapter. Ok, this was ****_very_**** short, but it is just something for me to occupy my time with. This is just something to see how Lucy might react in another kingdom, and it may be ****_very_**** OOC, but give me a break…review please!**


End file.
